Under My Umbrella
by Live4Dance88
Summary: Reno notices a certain someone, but realizes its going to take a lot more than his womanizer charm to have any chance at all. And in order to keep what took so long to get, he's gonna have to let some bad habits go. Reno x OC
1. There you are, Out of My Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Ivanna and her friends and family I made them up. This is an AU story so it really doesn't have anything to do with the game or movie.

**Under My Umbrella**

**There You Are…Out of My Reach**

→**Reno's POV ←**

I ran and ran, and ran until I was out of breath. I hid in the dark shadows of the ally as my dumbass pursuers ran right past me. I looked down at my watch. Shit! I'm gonna miss that hot babe catchin the bus! I ran and ran again the opposite direction as I had been until I came to the park where I usually sit and watch the hottest chick you could ever wanna see catch her bus. She works at the little ice cream shop across from the park from noon til five at night. That's when she stands and waits for her bus that is usually here everyday at 5:11 on the dot.

Ha! There she is still! I planted myself on the bench and looked across the street at her. She's pretty short, but that's hot. Her long straight black hair reached her waist. Her bangs came down over her eyebrows in a straight line. Her skin held a nice tan all year round, which is definitely sexy. Everyday I see her in her light pink apron and pink visor that read HAPPY ICE CREAM. But she never really looked that happy. I sighed and continued watching her. She never once had ever sent me even the smallest of glances, but kept her eyes focused on the road a head that her bus came down. Why don't I just approach her like the womanizer I am? Because yo…I can sense that there's somethin different about this chick. I've watched men approach her and she shoots them down so hard they walk away with tears in their eyes.

And there's another thing…. My reputation. Reno Sinclair is not really the kinda guy a lota people wanna get involved with. But I'm not really a bad guy; I just make bad choices sometimes. Yeah I drink now and then…uh everyday…but I'm not an alcoholic! I can quit today if I wanted to yo. Yeah I smoke a little sumthin sumthin here and there, but I try not to make it a habit. Sure I've been arrested a few times, spent a couple of years in prison, I even spent a few years in a notorious gang called the Turks, but for real yo, I'm not a bad guy!

Shit there she goes…. I watched as she disappeared behind the bus. The bus then rolled off down the street with her in it. I've contemplated following the bus and finding out where she lives, but that's a little stalkerish if you ask me. I'm a lot of things, but stalker isn't one of them.

I pulled my cell phone out. "Hey Rude! Come get me. You know where I'm at." I hung up without letting him say a word. I aint got the money to be spendin hours on this cell phone. It took Rude a quick five minutes to pick me up in his black 2000 Ford Escort. I'm still surprised that he hasn't been pulled over for havin windows tinted so dark.

I hopped in the passenger side and we rolled off to the apartment we shared. It was obvious two careless males lived here. It was definitely a sty. You could practically hear the fuckin flies buzzin around. I do give Rude credit. Every once in a while he gets fed up with the dirt and cleans. I couldn't give a shit less.

Rude kicked aside an empty brown box and sat on the couch, the springs squeaked loudly. Yeah the furniture's crap too. It's probably more comfortable to plant our asses on the floor.

"So when are you actually going to approach this chick so we can stop this whole stupid routine?" Rude turned on the TV. The only channels we got were 4 and 12 and they were all news and talk shows. Piles of rental videos that had never been return were scattered around the floor. I shot a dirty look to the back of Rude's bald head.

"Man, how many times do I gotta tell you! She's special yo! She aint the kinda girl you can just walk up to and throw your game down. I've seen many men try and they have all failed. I'm waitin for the opportune moment yo. Like when I see her in distress or some shit." I nearly tripped and fell on my ass as I tried to walk into the kitchen. If we had the money I'd hire a maid or somethin.

**On the other side of town….**

→**Ivanna's POV ←**

I threw off my pink visor and apron. That job is treacherous. Oh right scooping ice cream is not that hard! You try scooping that rock hard treat and tell me how easy it is. I shook my arm out a little then ran my fingers through my long hair. I own a small, but very nice apartment. My parents pay rent, I only work that horrible job to pay for all other necessities like groceries, clothes, make up, etc…. I sat down on my soft pink couch and turned on my flat screen TV that sat on a pink and white table. I should be working on my 80 page research paper, but I just need a break from working and studying. My life has become nothing but work and school. I've even lost contact with most of my friends. My best friend Natsuki is the only one who will put up with my busy schedule and find times to hang out with me although those times are rare. I don't even know the meaning of the words love life. I can barely make friends let alone a boyfriend. It's not like I've ever given a man a chance anyway. I have yet to meet one worthy of a chance with me.

After about an hour of watching TV I retreated to my lime green colored bedroom. The bed sheets, curtains, and a few rugs that lay on the floor are all lime green. I set my alarm for 7:00 A.M. I would be having class the next day at 9:30 A.M. Another woman, a little older than I, that also lives in these apartments brings me to class. I no longer own a car; it was stolen many months ago by a group of men in a gang called the Turks. My parents help me as much as they can, but I cannot ask them to buy me another car. Around this city it is very hard to find cheap automobiles, and if you do find a cheap one it's most likely junk.

**Next Morning….**

I woke up surprisingly before my alarm did and shut it off before it could make its annoying beep. I take pride in being a morning person. It allows you to get up and get so many things done on time. I quickly prepared an easy breakfast consisting of eggo waffles and toast. I sat down in front of the TV as I ate my simple breakfast. Oh yay thunderstorms in the late afternoon. This only means a boring evening at the ice cream shop. No one wants ice cream during a thunderstorm! I sighed and finished my breakfast. Today's going to be a _great_ day….

**Yeah…I did delete my other Reno story cause I just thought it sucked so I started a new one. The rest of the chapters won't be this short.**


	2. Rain

**Under My Umbrella**

**Rain**

→**Reno's POV←**

Rude and I are basically jobless, so we've gotta pull off odd end jobs. Today we are off to solve some old woman's plumbing problems. Neither Rude nor I knew shit about plumbing, but we needed the quick cash so we were gonna have to figure out something. We always do, that's why we are such a great pair.

"Would you like some tea?" the little old woman asked, poking her head into her tiny bathroom. I stood by while Rude was plunging away at her toilet. Yeah I'm lazy, I usually stand by and watch Rude do all the work.

"No thanks grams…" I waved her off, but she didn't move. Rude stopped his plunging frenzy and sent her a weak smile.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" She put her hand on her wide hips, peering at us over her granny glasses. They even had those old fashions chains on them.

"Course we do, don't worry 'bout a thing." I sent her my most charming of smiles. She sent us both one more suspicious glare before turning away and walking very slowly down the hall with her cane. Ha….grannies….

→→→→→

"Woo hoo! Hell yeah…" Yeah I know it was only thirty-five bucks. But hell, we're flat broke! I looked down at the clock in Rude's car. It was an hour fast because we never bothered to change it when the times change. It read 3:50 which meant time for a little bit of babe watchin. After Rude bitched and moaned like the pussy he sometimes is, he dropped me off.

"Yo yo wait!!" I opened the door again and took the umbrella from the backseat. Dark clouds were rollin in and I aint about to look like a drown rat in front of my girl yo. I straightened out my black jacket, and smoothed down the white dress shirt I wore underneath; the white shirt was a bit longer and stuck out from under the jacket. Rude calls it tacky, but it's just my style yo. I'm not about to tuck my shirt in like some little prep.

I walked passed a sexy little thang wearin booty shorts, and a see-through white tank. I winked at her and she smiled back licking her lips at me. I could have easily gotten her number and later got into her pants, but that's not my thing anymore. I'm twenty-six years old now, if I ever wanna fulfill my dreams of having a family I better start now. Yeah, its true Reno Sinclair wants a family.

A drop of rain hit the back of my hand. I looked up at the gray sky. It then hit me. This is my opportune moment!! It's raining and I could offer her my umbrella! Yes! Reno you sly fella. I laughed to myself and received a few odd glances from the people around me. I took a seat on the bench where I usually sit and wait for her. I bounced my leg up and down as I got more and more anxious to actually get to speak to this mystery lady. I saw her approach the door through the big window in the front of the building. God she's so beautiful!

→**Ivanna's POV←**

I sighed loudly as I picked up my purse and headed to the door. Great! Its pouring and I don't have a freakin umbrella. I opened the door and listened to the obnoxious wind chimes my boss had hanging from it. I looked up at the sky and cringed before I stepped out into the rain. I didn't like the feeling of cold drops hitting my arms and soaking my hair. I could feel it curling up and frizzing out. All of a sudden the raining ceased. Well at least on me. I looked up and saw that I was under a dark red umbrella. I turned around and faced someone's chest. My eyes slowly travelled to meet the ones of the person whom this chest belong to. Two sparkly blue-green eyes met mine. I could see a hint of mischief in them, and the cocky grin he sported added to my suspicion that he was just another guy trying to hit on me. But I wasn't about to shut him down and lose the shelter of his umbrella. He took a step closer to me so we could both be untouched by the rain.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I meant it in a nice way but it came off kind of bitchy. He smirked and shrugged.

"No prob. Hey…uh…do you need a ride? I know this bus doesn't stop here for another ten minutes. I can have my friend pick us up in about three." He gaze turned to the people across the street. I studied this man carefully while he wasn't looking. He wore a very interesting hairstyle. Fiery red hair spiked in the front, and pulled into a long ponytail that reached his lower back. He had two red tattoos on his face near his cheek bones. His outfit was quite sloppy, but it seemed to fit this man in a strange way without making him look tacky. When his eyes turned back to mine, I quickly formulated my response.

"Uh…I don't know you. Why would I want to ride anywhere with you?" It was my turn to shift my gaze off to the surrounding environment. Another woman nearby was standing in the rain soak and wet, shivering and teeth chattering. Why wasn't red head, over there sheltering her? Why did he choose to cover me? I saw another woman standing further away also soaked. Children across the street at the park were running around splashing in mud puddles and cheering loudly. They are going to catch pneumonia. Where are the parents?

The man chuckled bringing my focus back on him. "Yeah, I know, you can't just go around trustin everybody. But you can trust me, I promise. I'm just tryna help you out yo." He shook the handle of the umbrella at me meaning for me to take it. I slowly took it and watched as this man took off his black dress coat. He wrapped it around my shoulders and stood their in his untucked white dress shirt, the first three buttons undone. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and I listened to his conversation.

"Rude, you know where I'm at." He hung up and grinned down at me. "He'll be here in a few seconds."

"I didn't say I would ride with you." I shrugged out of his coat and handed it back to him. "And I don't need this. I'm just fine. If you wish to shelter me until the bus comes, that's fine, but otherwise I am just fine." He sighed and put his coat back on.

"Independent woman, huh?" There was that cocky smile again. He took the umbrella from my hand, but continued to hold it over me. He then mumbled something inaudible.

"I…vanna?" he read off my apron. Wow he can read! I nodded and looked up at him waiting for him to share his name with me.

"Reno." He replied. His cocky smile faded into a genuine one. We both then turned in the direction of the sound of the loud bus engine. I then felt Reno push the handle of the umbrella against my hand.

"Take it, you'll need it when you get off." He then jogged off towards a black car with tinted windows that had also pulled up consequently at the same time as my bus.

"Miss?" a woman's voice said next to me. I turned to see a tall brunette woman pointing to the bus's open doors. I took one last look at this Reno character, closed the umbrella, and got onto the bus. I turned up my nose at the musty smell inside. Half of the people in the bus were wet from the rain. Besides that horrible job, this bus ride was the second worse part of my day. It took twenty minutes to stop at my house which was only really about six minutes away. I took a window seat and leaned my head against the cool glass staring at the rain outside. I looked down at the red umbrella, those sparkly eyes appeared in my mind and I briefly went over the encounter with that man again. I also began to regret not riding with his friend as an old guy that smelled like terrible B.O. sat in the aisle seat next to me.

→**Reno's POV←**

"Well?" Rude asked once I was fully in the car. He sped off towards our apartment. I sighed loudly.

"She's gonna be challenge. But I'm into that yo. I got this." My heart had finally stopped beatin out of my chest and I thought back to what I had just done. She was so much hotter up close than from far away. I noticed her eyes are more of a hazel than the dark brown I thought they were. I wished I could see her smile. Shit, I should have showed off my sense of humor and made her laugh.

"Reno!" I jumped at the sound of Rude's voice. "Open the door so I can lock the car!" I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realized we had arrived. I hopped out of the car and we went inside the apartment. Later Rude was gonna handle a few deliveries for our "customers." He was more into the drug business than I was. I've tried to leave that stuff alone ever since I spent a year in prison. That wasn't _even_ fun.

After Rude left I laid on the couch in just my blue and white checkered boxers eating a bowl of popcorn. Usually about this time I would be headin out to the clubs or passed out in a bar. But I wanted to use all the time I could thinkin about my next move on Ivanna. Man, yo it feels so good to finally know her name. I scratched my head and sighed out loud. I haven't been crushin like this since my very first girlfriend in middle school.

I sat up really fast as I finally thought of my next plan. Tomorrow I would go to her ice cream shop while she was workin. I didn't have the nerve to do this before because what would I say to her besides something stupid and be shot down? Now I could go in there and ask her about the umbrella. Then while I'm eatin ice cream I can try to make conversation.

"I've got this." I said out loud to know one at all. I stuffed a handful of popcorn in my mouth and continued to watch TV.


	3. Ice Cream Anyone?

**Under My Umbrella**

**Ice Cream anyone?**

→**Reno's POV ←**

"Rude! Its time, yo!" I yelled down the hall as I stepped out of the bathroom. I threw buttoned up my short sleeved, dark grey over shirt and threw a couple of fives in my jean's pocket from the shoe box we kept sittin on the end table at the end of the hall. It only had a few more fives and a couple ones left in it. Yep, we were going broke again, but this weekend we were gonna be gettin a big bonus.

Rude sighed and rubbed his bald head. He was dressed in a black buttoned down shirt and jeans. And let's not forget those shades that keep Rude lookin so damn sharp. He scooped up his keys off the coffee table and we were off.

→**Ivanna's POV ←**

I sighed for the one hundredth time today. Business was slow again today. I don't know why, the weather is perfect, traffic's not bad. I let another sigh escape before I started wiping off things to make myself useful. My boss walked in and smiled at me. I returned the smile and continued to look busy, when she left and went back into her special room I sat back down on the stool behind the counter and looked out the window. I looked down and twirled my bracelet around my wrist a few times. I studied each silver charm on it as my mind drifted off. The question why I put myself through these long hours of such a boring job rose to my mind again.

The door opening and the wind chimes ringing loudly I looked up to see that familiar cocky smile. Great… I slid off the stool and stood by the ice cream coolers.

"Hey, business runnin a little slow, huh?" he strutted up to the ice cream and looked down at the flavors through the glass. I simply nodded and sighed again. He smirked and paced back and forth. I never knew choosing what flavor of ice cream was such a hard decision. The serious concentrated look on his face made me think he was dealing with a life or death situation. He even stroked his chin with his long bony fingers. Finally his blue green eyes met mine and he spoke his answer with a dramatic effect.

"One scoop of Oreo and one scoop of chocolate on a waffle cone." I couldn't help but smile at little as he broke out into full laughter. "That was hard; you guys got so many good flavors in here. I'm gonna have to come back more often so I can have them all."

I fixed his ice cream cone and handed it to him. "That will be two dollars and fifteen cents." I pulled off my plastic gloves and took the five he handed me.

"Mmmm….heaven." he said licking the ice cream. "How bout I buy you one and you sit here and eat with me."

"I'm work…."

"There's no one here." He cut me off grinning mischievously. He licked the ice cream as teasing me with it. He moaned as he licked the rest off of his lips. I tried to hand him his change but he waved me off so I dumped it in my tip box.

"My boss is in that back room." I whispered to him. He shrugged as if that was nothing. "If she comes out here and sees me sitting down and eating with one of the customers, I might get fired."

He shrugged again. "…Pretty girl like you could find a job anywhere." He licked his ice cream again then smiled at me. I didn't really care that much about this job anymore, the pay was getting less and less as my boss, and the owner of this small business didn't really have the money to pay me. But at the same time I didn't want to give this guy the wrong idea and make him think he even has the slimmest of chances with me.

"Flattering me with compliments won't get you anywhere." I shot him a half smile and turned my back to him, wiping off the counter for the two hundredth time today.

"Then what will?" came his bold question. I turned to him with a floored look on my face. His eyes were now blazing with mischief. He licked the drip of ice cream that was sliding down the side of the cone coming close to his hands. He took a few napkins off of the counter by the cash register and wrapped them around the cone.

"Sir…"

"Reno." He corrected. "You're going to be seein a lot more of me so you might as well start callin my by my name." He leaned across the counter and watched me while I tried to look busy. I threw away the wet paper towel, threw off my gloves and took of my visor. In twenty minutes I would be able to leave this place and tomorrow I didn't have to work.

"Your shifts over in twenty minutes, still gonna turn down some ice cream with me?" He gave me a pathetic attempt at a puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through the long ponytail I had in the back of my head.

"I'm on a diet." Came my lame excuse. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Psh! Girl, you don't need a diet. Your body is bangin yo!" he winked at me and laughed loudly. His loud laugh brought my boss out of her back room.

Reno smiled at the short, fat little dark haired woman. She smiled back and adjusted her glasses. "Ivanna, here's your week's paycheck." She handed me the plain little envelope and I smiled as I took it. She then retreated back into her room.

Reno smiled. "Big money." I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically. "Oh of course, maybe now I can buy that Mercedes Benz I've had my eyes on."

He laughed. "Ah…a sense of humor. I like that in a woman." This guy seriously thinks he has a chance! I put my pink visor in my big black purse along with my check and put it on my shoulder while I stared up at the clock waiting for it to be five o'clock.

"When do I get my umbrella back?" Reno asked, then laughed again. "I'm just kidding, you can keep it."

I showed a very thin smile. "Thanks." I shut down the cash register and walked out from behind the counters. Reno was quickly by my side.

"So, now that you've been around me a little bit more, you wanna take that ride home? Riding the bus sucks ass." When I didn't respond right away he gently elbowed me. I shot him a look that asked who do you think you are. He replied to this by leaning closer with that dirty grin of his.

"Only because I hate riding that bus…I will take your offer today. But only for that reason." The clock read four fifty-six, but that was good enough for me. I walked with Reno outside into the warm sun and stood by him as he called his friend.

"Yo Rude, you know what to do." He hung up quickly and shoved his little black phone back into his pocket. "It's a nice day; I'm surprise kids weren't flockin here for ice cream."

"They must have seen you on your way here and decided otherwise." I looked at the kids across the street at the park with squinted eyes. Although it was on its way down, the sun was still bright.

→**Reno's POV ←**

I stared down at Ivanna while she watched the kids at the park. She was the perfect girl for me. Beautiful, sense of humor, feisty, and independent. All the qualities I look for in a woman. Rude pulled up in front of us and I politely opened the door for her. I then jogged around the car and sat in the back seat with her. Rude looked at her through the rear view mirror. Yeah, dude, you know I did good.

"Where do you live?" I asked looking over at her.

"Brookview apartments on the corner of 7th and Peacon Avenue." I noticed she seemed a little uncomfortable.

I laughed. "Those are nice! How do you afford to live there, with a crap job like that?" She sent a dirty look my way, but I wasn't fazed by it. I continued to smile at her.

"My parents help."

"Must be nice….I aint got parents." She looked over at me with a sympathetic look, but I smiled to reassure her that she didn't need to feel pity for me. I was getting along just fine with by best buddy Rude. Without him, I probably wouldn't be makin it though. Rude pulled up in front of the apartment building and Ivanna and I got out of the car. She lived closer to her job than I expected, but still very far from where Rude and I stayed. I started to walk beside her but she turned and stopped in front of me.

"I can walk myself to my apartment, thanks anyway." She turned away from me and began walkin at a faster pace. I jogged up to her.

"Maybe I want to walk you to your apartment." I know I probably looked and sounded childish, but I didn't care, yo. From now on I've gotta do all I can to get to this chick.

"Reno look, I think you're a nice guy and all, but I'm really not interested, so you can stop trying so hard." She stared me in the eye for a few moments before turning away. This time I let her walk away. Many guys would see this as the point of being shut down, but this is only the beginning for me. When I see something I want this bad, I will get it.

Rude was already laughing as soon as I sat down in the car.

"Shut up yo. This is just the beginning. I've got this."

"Do you?" Rude asked as he put the car back in drive and we sped off.

"Yeah." I replied looking out the window. I smiled to myself, this challenge thing was kind of fun. I began thinkin of my next move.


	4. A Child's Innocence

**Under My Umbrella**

**A Child's Innocence**

→**Reno's POV←**

I stood in the bathroom mirror examining the black eye I had received from the street fight I was in last night. I've got to stop gettin so drunk and fightin before I end up in prison again. I shuddered at the thought. It had been a week since my last try at Ivanna, but I wasn't givin up yo. I just needed a little more time to formulate a new plan.

Just the other day I caught up with an old buddy, well old enemy named Barrett. We hit it off pretty well and even laughed about our old conflicts. He had the cutest little girl with him named Marlene. As soon as I saw her an idea popped into my head. No one can resist cute kids! Maybe if I take Marlene in for ice cream Ivanna will see what a great guy I am and give me a chance.

Though completely degrading, I held my head up with pride as I took a q-tip and dabbed some foundation make up over the black eye. This would definitely not say much about me. She'd either think I'm a pussy for lettin someone beat my ass, or too much of a tough guy gettin into fights all the time. No wonder it takes girls so long to get ready, you've got to layer this shit on if you want it to cover anything, but man did it work magic. I winked and shot my finger like a gun at myself in the mirror. How can she resist this? I wore a black T-shirt with Rude's favorite band on it and blue jeans.

My favorite escort, Rude, took me by Barrett's where I picked up Marlene. I noticed right away that this little girl aint the slightest bit shy.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking up at me with her big round eyes. I smirked.

"Ice cream yo. Don't you love….."

"Yay!! Can I get any kind I want?" she clapped her hands together and started gettin excited. I grinned as I nodded at her. I was going broke, but hey….you gotta do what you gotta do sometimes.

"Can I get like three scoops?!!?!" She hopped up in the seat. I patted her head.

"Of course little mama. You can get whatever you want, and however much you want just as long as you are really sweet to the lady that works there."

"Oh…yeah I will!" She giggled and looked out the window. "Are we there…are we there?!"

Rude gave me a look through the rear view mirror. He had never been a kid kinda guy, so I put money on him being annoyed right about now. Once we finally pulled up to the ice cream shop, Rude let us out and sped off before we were a foot away from the car. Marlene then ran up to the door almost knockin the shit out of me. I ran behind here and stumbled into the ice cream shop. When I looked over into her gorgeous eyes, I remembered just how much this was gonna be worth it.

→**Ivanna's POV←**

I was in the kitchen washing the scoops and the waffle cone molder when I heard a bunch of commotion in the ice cream shop. I walked through the doorway to see who else, but Reno there. What now?!

"Hi miss! You're pretty!" a little voice said. I stood on my tip toes and leaned over the ice cream coolers to see the cutest little girl giving me a warm smile. I smiled back at her.

"Well thank you, what can I get for you?"

"Can I have one scoop of every kind on a cone? Will it fit?" she asked me. I looked up and saw all the color drain from Reno's face. He then laughed nervously.

"Uh…Marlene uh…do you think you could eat that much? I think you'll be full on three scoops." He bend down so he was eye level with the child.

"You said I could get as much as I wanted!" she crossed her arms and pouted into his face. I stifled back a laugh by putting my hand over my mouth. Reno looked up at me as if asking for help.

"How about you start with three scoops and if you still want more, we'll get you more." I said smiling at the little girl. She sighed then piped up again.

"Ok!"

I laughed softly. "Which ones?"

"Chocolate, cotton candy, and uh…..strawberry!" I piled three scoops into a waffle cone and handed it to the young girl. Reno grinned at me. Once the little girl ran off to a table with her ice cream, I told Reno the cost and he paid.

"Is she yours?" I definitely never would have pictured this man as a father.

"Oh no!" he shook his head and waved his hands. "Someday I do want a family, love kids, but no she's not mine."

"Hmmm you didn't seem like the kind of guy who was fond of children." I smiled at the girl again.

"Reno! Aren't you gonna eat some ice cream too?" she asked him. Reno grinned at her.

"I'm on a diet yo." He smirked at me. The little girl burst out into a giggling fit. Reno laughed a bit with her then walked around the counters so he was near the cash register with me.

"Get out of here!" I whispered harshly. "If my boss sees you I'm done!" He grinned that stupid cocky grin and those blue-green eyes had that same mischief in them. I noticed his left eye seemed a bit odd.

He caught me staring at it and quickly turned away. "Uh…yeah maybe I'll have an ice cream. Just one small scoop of strawberry on a regular cone." Hmmm well what is Mr. Cocky womanizer trying to hide? I got him his ice cream without asking any question. Whatever it was it wasn't my business and I couldn't care any less anyway. He paid for his ice cream and sat down with the little girl. After about fifteen minutes I decided to be friendly and try to have a conversation with my customers.

I started with the bold little girl, Reno brought. "So what is your name?"

"Marlene!" she grinned and took a big lick of her ice cream. A stream of pink ice cream ran down the cone and onto her hand. She licked it off. Reno grabbed some napkins from the dispenser and tossed them at her.

"Your gettin messy chick." He said laughing at her. I glared at him, this was no way to tend to a child. I picked up the napkin and gently wiped the ice cream off her face and arm.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. I then wrapped some napkins around the cone and handed her the ice cream. All the while being stared at by Reno. This time he showed me a soft smile, rather than that cocky one that made me want to slap him. I looked down and turned away.

→**Reno's POV←**

Ah ha she does have a soft spot for children. I watched the back of her as she walked away. I wonder what she looks like dressed in normal clothes or her party clothes or nothing. My smile widened as that thought crossed my mine and many other more dirty thoughts entered my head.

"Hey!" Marlene said breakin me out of my daze. "Is she your girlfriend?" Ivanna stopped in her tracks and spun around, giving me a look.

"Not yet." I grinned at her and she only glared harder. I thought I heard her mumble the words "Not ever" as she returned to her work. We'll see dear Ivanna, we will see.

Marlene was for sure full before she even finished her three scoops and ended up throwin that shit I paid for away. I didn't even really get anywhere with Ivanna today. As Marlene skipped towards the except, I approached the counter again and smiled at Ivanna. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote my number on it then put it in her tip box. I winked at her and she smirked.

"I'll be seein ya." I pointed at her once I had gotten up to the door. She rolled her eyes and turned away pretending to look busy. "Call me. If not I'll show up at your doorstep."

"I'll call the police."

"Oh please don't, babe. They've had enough of me." I grinned at her before I finally left the shop. I sent Rude a very small text that read "Yo". He knew what that meant. Within about six minutes he pulled up to the curb to pick us up. Now all I had to do was wait. I almost hoped she wouldn't call because that would give me reason to show up at her apartment.


	5. The Turks

**Under My Umbrella**

**The Turks**

→**Ivanna's POV←**

I will not call that man… I will not call that man….I will not do it! I looked down at the crumpled up piece of paper that was taunting me. It had been two weeks since he had given me his number. He didn't keep his promise of showing up at my apartment if I didn't call. Why do I even care?!

The shrill sound of my house phone filled the apartment. I picked it up quickly knowing it was probably just my best friend Natsuki.

"Hey girl! Are you busy?" Indeed it was her.

"Not really…I have class in like two hours though." I immediately stood and entered my bedroom knowing what was coming next. I was still dressed in my pajamas; it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

"Meet me at the mall. I'm leaving in about five minutes." 5 minutes?! I quickly hung up with her and raided my closet for something casual. I settled on jeans and a tight fitted grey T-shirt with little white starts down the front. I sat a pair of white sunglasses on my head after pulling my long black hair up into a huge messy bun.

As soon as I stepped out of my apartment I was approached by a tall man with slicked back black hair, wearing a black suit. He smiled slightly and nodded politely.

"Hello miss. Just passing by and couldn't help but notice these apartments are rather nice. Would you happen to know if there are any available?" He asked me.

"Umm…the main office is down that way. You can find out that kind of information there because I don't really know. I'm kind of in a hurry…" I tried to turn away, but gasped as the man hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm.

"Ivanna…don't you remember me? Your car is still in good shape actually. Would you like it back?" I tried to yank my arm away from him, but he squeezed harder and grabbed my other arm as well, pressing me against the wall of the apartment building. Of course I didn't remember him, it was pitch black the last time I had an encounter with the Turks.

"Let her go, Tseng." A voice said nonchalantly.

→**Reno's POV←**

I walked up behind Tseng holdin my electro rod over my shoulder ready to beat the hell out of him. Who the fuck does he think he is? Tseng tried to be slick by throwing his foot back in an attempt to kick me in the face, but I ducked and struck him with the rod I carried. He fell to the ground and I quickly snatched up Ivanna's arm and ran with her to Rude's car.I opened the door for her, but she only stood there givin me a look that definitely said she wasn't tryin to go anywhere with me.

"Get in, yo!" I gently shoved her into the backseat. We drove off just as Tseng was runnin up to the car. "Where ya headed, babe?" I grinned as I received the dirty look and the question that I knew was comin.

"Who are you callin babe?"

I threw my head back against the seat as I laughed. "But for real yo, let Rude know where you're goin so we can get you there safe, alright."

She sighed. "The Northwest Plaza mall."

"Ooo goin shoppin? I'm always up for some shoppin." I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. I'm gettin to her I know it.

"I'm going with my best friend. We need to spend some girl time together." Oooo hot babes travel in packs, her friend must be….nah that's wrong.

"Mmm hmm… well, just for further warning the Turks aint people you wanna mess with." And to think I was one of them, what on earth was I thinkin?

The group the Turks started off with a couple of guys in high school. They were the ones stealin the lunch money, beatin up kids after school…that kind of shit. Freshmen year was like bad enough for kids like me comin up, but those damn Turks made it hell. Finally I got mad enough and beat the shit out of their leader, Tseng. In exchange for me not tellin anyone in the school about this, they let me in their gang. I was on top of the world then, it was all fun and games then anyways, but after a while it turned into somethin else. My dad was an alcoholic so it ran in my blood and after my first couple weeks of drinkin with the crew I couldn't stop. The next thing was smokin a little pot here and there, and then it became a habit for all of us. Finally the Turks were known for their business in sellin the shit. One member's family owned a farm and I swear we had a whole barn full of marijuana.

Now a days the Turks who were once just high school bullies, were now bullying the whole freakin community. Turks rob people, kidnap children and hold them hostage for money, murder, you name it a Turk will do it. I looked at Ivanna who was givin me a suspicious look.

"How do you know so much about the Turks? You called that man by name." She turned to me. Goddamn, she must be the hottest chick in town. I nodded and yawned loudly, this had been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet. Shit….

→**Ivanna's POV←**

I looked at Reno waiting for his delayed answer. Once he finished yawning he looked down at his pale hands that were in his lap.

"….had a few run ins…" he muttered before leaning up into the front seat. "Rude! The Northwest Plaza Mall is down that way, idiot!"

"My bad." Rude simply stated. How this man put up with a person like Reno was beyond me. I sighed and looked out the window. I then quickly grabbed my cell phone so I could apologize to Natsuki for being late and let her know I still planned on arriving.

"Seriously though watch your back with these Turk people. If you need me to I'll stay with you for a while." I looked at him again. He didn't hold that usual cocky smile which was a relief, but I know he didn't actually think I was gonna even let him step foot into my apartment.

"Guess that's a no…" he smirked and looked away. "I'm gonna say 'I told ya so' when you get yourself in a bad situation with those damn Turks."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Although I was turned away from him I could practically see that silly smile on his face. I was relieved to see the mall within a close distance. One more minute in this car with this idiot and I might just go nuts or I might just…no! Absolutely not.

Rude pulled up to the entrance and before he could even come to a complete stop Reno jumped out of the car and opened the door for me. I tried to avoid looking at him as I stood up, but I accidently stole a glance.

"You're welcome by the way." He spat out as I walked away.

I didn't say anything else, or look back. But deep inside, way down deep I did really appreciate what he had done.

I walked around aimlessly for a while. Natsuki told me to meet her in the food court and there I was walking by every restaurant and looking through the tables, but I could not spot her anywhere. Finally I saw her sitting with a guy at a table for four.

"Vana!!" she yelled flailing her arms wildly. I forgot how embarrassing it was hanging out with her in public. I sat down one of the black chairs with blue cushions that sat on front of a black table with a blue top. Natsuki's short black hair was down with her bangs pinned back at the top of her head. The guy with her was staring at me with an uninviting look. I'm sorry did I interrupt something? I glanced at him then smiled at my friend. She wore a yellow tank top over a pink one and jean shorts.

"This is Victor. We're just talkin its nothing serious. But um… we're goin to the movies this weekend and I just wanted to see if maybe you could get a guy and we go on a double date. You Vana its been way too long since we've done stuff like that together. The last double date we went on was in our sophomore year of high school." She giggled and slapped this Victor on the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and gave a light chuckle. I eyed him suspiciously then turned back to Natsuki with a smile on my face.

"Oh yeah…um…this weekend… Actually I have to work, but I think I'm going to ask off and go with you." What on earth am I doing?! I can't get a guy to go with me to the movies in three days.

"Hmm…and do you know what guy you're bringing?" Natsuki grinned at me. She knew I had absolutely no love life what so ever. "You're really gonna have to stop shooting so many guys down, or you're gonna end up like one of those crazy ladies with a hundred cats." Mr. Cool guy sitting there gave a laugh to that. I glared at him and smiled slightly at her.

"There's one….but he's kind of….well…I don't know. We'll see. So are we shopping or what? I don't have much time." The three of us stood up and I walked side by side with Natsuki to the stores while Victor followed close behind. I could already tell there was something wrong with this guy. Natsuki always did know how to choose them.


	6. A Bad Idea

**Under My Umbrella**

**A Bad Idea**

Its four thirty on a Friday. I've got exactly twenty four hours to find a date for Natsuki's dinner and movie plans. Thirty more minutes until I can get out of this hell hole of an ice cream shop. I gave up trying to look busy; I only had two customers this whole day. It was another one of those cloudy rainy days when no one wanted ice cream. This time I had actually thought to bring my own umbrella, well…the one that was lent to me.

I sighed loudly and pulled off my visor and took my apron off. As soon as I did so I heard the door open followed by the ringing of those annoying wind chimes. Of course just as I take off my….

"Hey babe! Lookin good today sexy, new haircut or somethin?" I let out a sigh of relief once I saw that it was only Reno and he probably didn't come in for ice cream. It took a seat across from me in the booth I sat in. Today he wore a black buttoned down shirt and light jeans that had rips in both knees. The first five buttons of his shirt were undone. Don't think he wasn't wearing that naughty grin that I had actually become accustomed to. He had obviously had a few drinks otherwise I wouldn't think he'd stroll in here throwing out words like sexy or baby. Reno was cocky, but I could sense a bit of fear in him.

"Just a few inches." The ends of my hair were indeed dead and were looking terrible so I did have about two and a half inches of it cut off. I honestly didn't think it would be that noticeable. I looked down at my nails that were done nicely as of yesterday after my haircut. I blinked causing my bangs to bounce off my lashes before looking up to meet eyes with him.

He grinned wider. "Looks hot. So uh…what are you doing this weekend?"

Is he serious? Wow this was far easier than I could have imagined. "Actually, my best friend invited me to the movies…and I.." Maybe not so easy…

"Course I'll go, babe. Count me in. Rude will give us a ride there. So what time what day... details yo."

I sighed and shook my head. How cocky is he? "Tomorrow pick me up around four thirty. We are going out to eat at Natsuki's favorite sushi bar, then taking in a movie at five thirty."

"You got it, babe." He pointed his index finger at me before standing up and looking at the clock. "Gonna ride with us today? See you've still got my umbrella."

I looked back at the dark red thing lying up against my purse. "Yeah, and Reno…don't embarrass me tomorrow."

"Embarrass you? What makes you think I'd embarrass you?" He laughed loudly. Loud enough to bring my boss out of her little room again. I know he will embarrass me.

"I think I'm drunk." He whispered to me once he and I were both standing. My boss gave him a suspicious glance then looked up at the clock.

"You may leave, dear. It doesn't look like we are getting much business today anyways." She sighed and retreated back into her little room. I looked up at Reno he grinned down at me before attempting to put a hand on my waste. I sent a fist into his gut and turned away to pick up my purse and the umbrella.

→**Reno's POV←**

"Guess what, Rude?!" I gave the back of his bald head a light slap after we dropped off Ivanna.

"What?" Rude said rather rudely haha!

"I've got a date with a hot chick tomorrow. Yeah that's right, score!! I wonder if she'd let me you know, hit it that night."

Rude burst into laughter. This was actually a pretty rare sight. I mean sure Rude and I had our laughs here and there, but he never usually laughed this hard. I gave his head another slap only harder.

**Next afternoon**

"Reno! What are you doing?!" Rude banged on the bathroom door.

"Shut up! Piss outside." I continued my mission of plucking every single nose hair that I could find. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in only a white towel around my waist.

With a loud bang the door came swingin opened. I looked at the red faced bald man. He winced upon seein me in just a towel. He's lucky I'm this modest, I could be standin here in the nude yo. I growled at him as I walked by. Stupid pussy.

Gettin dressed is never that much of a deal to me. I only own seven shirts and five pairs of pants so puttin a combination out of that doesn't take me any longer than five minutes. I settled on a T-shirt and the ripped up jeans I wore the day before. I sniffed them to make sure they still smelt clean. Hey its not gonna matter after I pour on a few bucks worth of my new cologne that's sure to knock that chick right off her feet.

→**Ivanna's POV←**

I gently blotted some foundation over my skin. I then proceeded to apply my mascara and a small amount of eye shadow, including highlights underneath each of my eyebrows. I straightened my long black hair and wore it down. I pulled most of it to the front so there was only a small portion hanging down my back.

I didn't want to look like I was dressing up or anything so I settled on a plane tight fitted red T-shirt and a pair of jean gaucho type capris. As soon as I got done applying lip gloss my cell phone rang. It was Natsuki telling me I should probably be leaving about now. Left my apartment and stood outside of the building. Damnit why didn't I think to get Reno's number or anything. He doesn't even have mine.

I stood there for five minutes on the brink of freaking out then finally I saw the black sports car pull up and a very happy looking red head jump out of it to open the door for me.

"I thought Rude was driving." I said once I settled myself in the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Oh we had a little bitch fight, so he refused to drive me. I don't have a license anymore so uh…yeah.."

"You don't have a what!?" Dear lord please let us make it to our destination and back safely. I knew I should have stayed home I have tests to study for and a 30 page research paper to right. Achieving a social life is definitely a bad idea.

Reno laughed. "Don't worry bout a thang, babe." I quickly put my seat belt on even though he wasn't wearing his. Natsuki and Victor were already at the sushi bar when we got there. Natsuki even looked liked she'd already had a fair share of sushi. The place was pretty small but elaborately decorated. The word sushi in Japanese characters was written all over the walls. There was a big red lantern with the symbol on it hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

"Vana! Is he your boyfriend? Girl he's cute! I really didn't expect this to be your type though." I smiled weakly and didn't even attempt to look up at Reno. He is _not_ my boyfriend I hope he understands this. I only brought him here to avoid being a third wheel.

"He's not actually my boyfriend…"

"I'm not?" Reno mocked surprise. I sent and elbow into his side and glared up at him. He grinned in return and looked back at my friend's guy. Victor smiled faintly at Reno who was grinning and waving.

"That your boyfriend, he looks kind of like a punk." Reno said loudly. I slapped a hand to my forehead and pulled Reno towards the bar and waited for someone to ask us what we wanted.

"Oooh they sell sake here?" Reno looked up at the bottles they had lined up on a high shelf.

"Its only a Japanese place. " I muttered. "I told you not to embarrass me."

"Sorry, but he does. Punk as bi…" My god Reno talks so loudly. I put a hand to his move only to take it back quickly nearly slapping myself in the chest after I felt his warm tongue against my palm. This was definitely a bad idea.

"You're so disgusting. I'm going to the bathroom." I sighed and stormed off. Natsuki wasn't far behind me. We stood in front of the mirrors together. She was applying more make up while I washed my hands.

"So how'd you mean that guy, what's his name?"

"Reno. I met him under an umbrella." I smirked at how ridiculous that sounded but it was true.

"Huh?"

"It was raining, and then all of a sudden a big red umbrella came over me. I turned around and there he was. He hasn't stop bothering me since."

Natsuki laughed. "But you like him right? He is pretty hot… a little outspoken. Victor can be a bit of a hot head if you press his buttons."

I dried my hands off. Well he's probably beating the hell out of Reno right now then…


	7. Turning the Tables

**Under My Umbrella**

**Turning the Tables**

**Ivanna's POV**

I literally dragged the drunken, bloody nosed, idiot out of the Japanese restaurant by the collar of his shirt. All the while he still continued to yell obscenities back at Victor who was being held back by three men and Natsuki.

"Give me your keys." I demanded with my hand out. Reno fished around in his pockets for his keys and handed them to me. I got into the car and contemplated just driving off without him. However he quickly made his way to the passenger's side and sat down. He surprised me by laughing out loud.

"What a little bitch…couldn't even take a joke yo!" He sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand, then wiped his hand off on his shirt. I gagged.

"You _are _a joke." I muttered under my breath as I drove off towards the apartment buildings. A huge weight suddenly landed on my shoulders… How was Reno getting home? "Call your friend." Reno smiled although there was no kindness in my voice.

"Why?" Though he was pretty drunk, his mind still seemed to be full of schemes. There was no way I was letting him stay in my apartment for the night. He would be sleeping in his car or dying in an accident before I let that happen. He grinned that mischievous grin of his.

"Because you need a way home. You're not staying at my place, forget it." My tone left no argument and he seemed to get the hint as he sighed loudly and turned away. He laid back against the seat looking out the window. When we pulled up to the apartment buildings he turned to me with his bottom lip poked out.

I glared at him. "No."

"Ivanna… you know, I've got a lot of respect for you. I'd never even think about gettin into your pants on the first date yo. I wanna build somethin real with you. So if you think that's why I wanna stay at your place…it's not! I swear! I'll even sleep on your floor! Just let me be in the same place as you… please?" He stared up at me from his slouched position with his sparkly green eyes. He may have just been sweet talking me…making up lies to make him seem like a genuine guy… but for some reason his words really affected me. He was the first guy to ever tell me he wanted something _real_… I looked down and contemplated what I would do for a few minutes.

Reno then spared me the decision. "Hey… it's ok. I understand. I can get home fine." His voice didn't carry that cocky spunk that it usually did and it made me feel as if I hurt his feelings, but my pride wouldn't let me apologize and tell him he could stay so I got out of the car. Reno slid across the seats to the driver's side and rolled down the window. "But don't think this is me giving up yo! 'Cause that'll never happen!" He grinned at me one last time before taking off in his friend's black car.

**Reno's POV**

Rude was still up sitting in his boxers watchin TV when I came home. "How was it?" he asked. I plopped down next to him and snatched the bag of Doritos out of his lap.

"Amazing…" I couldn't help dazin out, thinkin about her beautiful face. I knew exactly what I was doin back there at her place. She was about to let me stay. I saw it in her eyes yo! But now it's my turn to play hard to get and see if she'll come to me. Hehehe yeah my game is _that_ tight. I laughed to myself causing Rude to look at me all weird. He has room to be lookin at other people like that. His bald ass is sittin here _inside_ where sunglasses at night. I ripped them right off of his face and this was the start of my second bitch fight of the night…

**Ivanna's POV**

Five days went by and I wasn't pestered at all by Reno. As pathetic as it made me feel…I missed him. No, no I don't…_definitely_ not. I realized I was completely zoned out in the middle of class. I turned back and looked at the clock. Oh my! I was zoned out for longer than I thought! I've got to start focusing on what's importing and forgetting about guys. But those eyes… "No!"

A few classmates turned their heads towards me. I covered my mouth with my hand and sunk down in my chair. I then just gathered my stuff and left the class entirely. How embarrassing! Leaving class early made for a long wait for the bus. How come he never stalked me at school? I would appreciate a ride home from school better than one from work. The school was even further from my home than the ice cream shop. I wished I hadn't thrown away that crumpled piece of paper with Reno's number on it. I could have called him. Finally that damn bus arrived and took me home. I arrived at my apartment just after seven o'clock at night.

The next day at work was complete torture for me. The long hours with nothing to do were really pushing me to think about that stupid, stupid man. I tried busying myself with the same chores over and over, but it was getting old. Not to mention I was wasting cleaning fluid. I don't know what my boss would think if I used a whole bottle of cleaning fluid in one shift. Finally it was time for me to leave and I secretly hoped to see Reno waiting for me on that bench.

"Boo!"

"Ah!!" I screamed as I felt two fingers stab into each of my sides. I looked behind me to see Reno snickering with that grin on his face.

"Ya miss me?" he asked without letting that grin fall for a second.

I looked away. There was no way I would admit to missing him. I felt two fingers jab into my side again. "Stop it!" I hissed at him. He didn't stop, but stabbed me again and again with his fingers until I was laughing.

"Aha made ya laugh! Are you coming or what? Rude and I got things to do this evening." He said sounding almost professional which made me want to laugh again. I wanted to ask just what did he have planned, but didn't want him to think I cared.

"Let's go. I've some things to do myself." I lifted my chin into the air and walked to the black car parked by the curb, letting myself in this time rather than letting Reno open the door for me. The ride to my apartment consisted of me trying not to laugh while Reno belted out a love, rock ballad to me. I managed to keep a straight face ninety percent of the time. When we arrived at the apartments I got out and quickly made my way to the apartments totally unaware that Reno had followed me like the lost puppy he appeared to be sometimes. By the time I realized he was standing there it was too late… I had already unlocked my door. Reno pushed past me into my apartment.

"Score!" He pulled out his cell phone. "Yo Rude, you can take off I'm gonna be here a while." He grinned at me and raised his eyebrows up and down a few times. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes and I closed the door. How would I ever get rid of him…?


	8. Giving In

Omg I updated!

**Under My Umbrella**

**Giving In**

**Ivanna's POV**

I winced as I watched Reno plop down on my couch and put his shoes upon my coffee table. "Take your shoes off!"

"Oh sorry…" He stood up and walked over to me by the door and kicked his shoes off. He then unexpectedly scooped me up off my feet. "Where's the bedroom?" he asked in a mock romantic voice.

"Reno, stop! Put me down!" He obeyed and pouted down at me. "Wipe that stupid look off your face." I turned away from him and walked into my kitchen. He wasn't too far behind me. I caught him digging around in his pockets while I searched through my empty refrigerator.

"How bout I take you out tonight?" He placed a small wad of bills and some coins on the table. I rolled my eyes.

"And embarrass me like you did last week? No thanks." I tried to walk past him, back towards the living room but he cut me off, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Please?" He pulled me back against him with my back against his chest. My heart started beating faster as his other arm wrapped around me squeezing me tighter. "I really really like you Ivanna." He said swaying me gently in his arms. I sighed softly.

"Fine… where to?" He let go of me quickly and picked up his money. "I got a buddy that works down at the pizza shack. You know the one that's like two shops away from your ice cream shop." I nodded knowing the dump he was talking about. "Cool, he'll hook us up."

I trusted him and we walked outside waiting for his friend Rude to come pick us up.

**Reno's POV**

Damnit! Why do I like this girl so much! It's not healthy. This is the first time that I actually have no desire for any other girl! I could walk through a crowd of naked hot babes and not even sneak a peek! The only girl I wanna see naked is her… I put arm behind her in the back seat of the car, expecting her to scoot away, but she didn't. I grinned knowin I was gettin to her. I moved a step forward and let my arm touch her shoulders. She sighed and sent a glare at me, but didn't pull away.

"Ya got any friends we can hook Rude up with? The man's lonely." I said with a laugh. It was too damn quiet in this car. Makin me think too much.

Ivanna rolled her eyes. "All my friends are taken."

"That's too bad. Sorry Rude, I tried." I leaned forward and patted his head rest roughly. He ignored me. We got to the pizza shack around six thirty and the place was empty as usual. My buddy Cloud sat there at an empty table playing a hand held game. Funny he claims that's his real name cuz that boy always seems to have a cloud of smoke around his head. Most of Rude and my business takes place right here in this pizza shack sellin to Cloud and his other friends. I prayed he wouldn't mention any thing about weed in front of Ivanna. I knew that would be a huge turn off to a girl like her.

"Hey! What's goin on, Cloud!" I said leading her into the shack. He just nodded at me. He didn't talk much. I think it's probably because he doesn't have very many brain cells left. "Ya think you could hook us up with a free pizza?"

He nodded and stood up. "What kind?"

I turned to Ivanna, she shrugged. I nudged her. "C'mon everyone has a favorite kind of pizza."

"I don't." she said simply looking away.

"Make us one of those taco pizzas." I lead Ivanna towards a table and pulled the chair out for her. I sat down across from her and grinned at her. She gave me a half smile in return. "You're pretty, you know that?"

She stared at me for a while before nodding.

"Gettin cocky, are you?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head no. "That's ok. I like confident girls."

She shook her head again. I couldn't help but smile at her. Every damn thing she did was so sexy to me. Had she been just one of those girls I would have already had her two hundred times by now. Cloud brought our pizza to us. I closed the box and stood up. "Let's go back to your place and eat."

"Reno…"

I gave her that pouty face that I was thinkin is starting to get to her and she gave in. Rude was waitin for us outside anyway. I couldn't wait to get back to her apartment and eat, I was so damn hungry. The way she nabbed the first piece told me she must have been starving too. We sat at her small kitchen table and ate.

"Good ain't it! I could tell by the way you were lookin around that place you didn't think it was gonna be any good." I winked at her.

**Ivanna's POV**

"When do you plan on going home?" I asked him as we washed all the pizza grease off our hands. He flicked water in my face.

"Never." He took off running as I wiped the water out of my eyes. I caught him in the hallway looking into my bedroom.

"Reno stop!" I chased him in there and grabbed his arm to keep him from touching anything.

"Can I dig through your panty drawer?" He asked moving towards my dresser. I pulled his arm harder.

"No!"

"Is lime green your favorite color or somethin?" He asked looking around my room. He sat down on the bed and laid back against my arrangement of pillows.

I nodded my head. He grinned and nuzzled his face into my pillows pretending to be asleep.

"Reno, get up." I couldn't even yell anymore I knew it would be a waste of energy. He shook his head no and patted the spot next to him. My body seemed to involuntarily gravitate towards his and the next thing I knew I was laying next to him with his arm over my waist and his breath on my neck. After a few minutes he really had fallen asleep. I took this as an opportunity to really look at him. I wanted to ask him what provoked him to get red tattoos on his face like that. I let my fingers trace one of them. He twitched but didn't wake up. And his hair… it was really that red! I knew someone like him wouldn't be able to keep up with things like roots so it must be natural. My eyes fell to his realizing that he was now awake.

"Checkin me out, huh? I knew you couldn't resist me." He smirked pulling me closer to him. I stopped trying to resist and let my body relax against his. This was a losing battle now, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I was beginning to really like Reno. I didn't say anything to his remark, but just stared at him. His hand came out of nowhere and touched my face making me flinch slightly.

"Ivanna, I know I'm probably not the type of guy you're into… but I really really _really_ like you and if you'd let me into your life I promise I'd do my best to be whatever you want me to." That was more than I expected from him. I honestly thought he'd pop the question in a simple 'Will you go out with me?'.

"You barely know me." I said softly looking down at his chest.

"You don't make it easy for a guy to get to know you." Reno said ruffling my hair. I smiled softly and reached up to smooth my hair down. "Don't, it looks sexy messed up." He showed that mischievous grin of his. I rolled my eyes.

"I..I don't know, Reno. I'll give you this much, we can continue to see each other like this." I said receiving a hard squeeze from him. I winced and turned my face to receive a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, baby."

"That wasn't a yes…" I said frowning at him. He grinned again and gave me a hard slap on the butt. "Reno!"

"Yeah, I like it when you scream my name." He purred letting his hand linger on my rear a little bit longer.

"Get out of my bed, you pervert." I said pushing him away. He laughed loudly and pushed himself off my bed.

"Well, I accomplished my goal of gettin in your bed, so I guess I can go now." He said leaning against the door frame. I was a little relieved, because if he kept touching me I knew I would have ended up doing something I didn't want to. I gave him a weak smile.

"But… if you want me to stay I'll stay, you know." A wide grin spread over his goofy face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no.

"Get out."

He walked over and pulled me into a hug. "I know you don't work tomorrow, so what time can I see you?"

"After six." I mumbled back to him. I could feel his grin as he gave me another kiss on the cheek.

"K, babe. I'll have Rude drive me up here at 6:30." He pointed at me as he left my room. I didn't follow him the rest of the way through the house, but heard the door slam as he left. I collapsed on my bed unable to believe what was happening to me.

**Reno's POV**

Damn that girl got me so excited the first thing I did when I walked outside was light up a cigarette. I still didn't know how I'd break all my bad habits to her… Hopefully after I capture her heart nothin else would matter.

Rude pulled up finally and as soon as I sat down he spoke. "We've got trouble."

"Huh?"


End file.
